


Good Morning, Indeed

by juuten



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Attempt at Humor, Dildos, Emotional Constipation, F/F, F/M, Horny Hoshi, Hoshi's nonexistent refractory period, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sex Toys, Vernon has no boundaries, Vernon named the dildo, the dildo has a name now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juuten/pseuds/juuten
Summary: Kim Mingyu is not in love with Kwon Soonyoung, but he may or may not be interested in dating the dancer. His roommate berates him daily for not having enough balls to ask Soonyoung out, so Mingyu finally gives in one day and decides to woo him with a present.Or, the one time Mingyu accidentally gives Soonyoung a fucking dildo.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

"It has to be perfect,” Mingyu explains, scrolling endlessly through his roommate’s Amazon account with glorious purpose (Loki would be so proud).

 

“It has to be subtle, like…I don’t want him to think I’m desperate. ‘Cuz I’m not…you know, desperate.”

 

Minghao huffs on his bed and rolls to his side, trying his best to continue going over his equations in peace. He had math to do, and Mingyu’s not helping him study like he was supposed to. 

 

“I don’t want to scare him off either. I just want to go on a casual…friendly…date with him. Maybe two dates. Maybe I want him to be my boyfriend, b-but that’s not the point! I just need to give him something he’ll really reeaaaallllyyy like…to show him I’m serious…about dating him. Casually! As friends! But not friends- Minghao? Are you even listening to me?!”

 

The Chinese sophomore turns around and glares daggers at him. “You do know I have a test tomorrow.”

 

“It’s freakin’ math. There’s literally no way you can fuck it up as long as you follow the formula!”

 

Minghao narrows his eyes and chucks a crumpled piece of paper at Mingyu’s head (and Mingyu definitely doesn’t shriek like a girl when it hits him).  “Well get that shit over with so you can go over everything with me again.”

 

“Okay, okay…god, how the hell does Junhui-sunbaenim put up with yo- Ow! What the fuck, Minghao?!”

 

This time, it’s a whole textbook that hits him in the face.

 

His roommate flips him off and scoffs, “At least I had the guts to confess to Junnie-hyung! Last time I checked, you’re still very much single and _hashtag, forever alone_!”

 

“Why you little- I used that hashtag once! Once!” Mingyu insists (maybe he’s used it more than once or twice, but you can’t blame him for anything when he's drunk and sad, and he can’t control what he texts people when he’s under the influence of alcohol). “You can’t keep holding that shit over my head!”

 

“Well then do something about it and stop wallowing about your nonexistent relationship with Hoshi-hyung!”

 

Mingyu rolls his eyes. “I _was_ trying to pick out the perfect gift for him, before a certain _someone_ decided to physically assault me.”

 

“I thought we already agreed on the shoes? I even gave you his size and favorite color.”

 

“Yeah…but- but what if he doesn’t like the pair I give him? What if he thinks I’m being too forward? What if he thinks I’m not being forward enough? What if he’s my one true love but he runs away because I fucked up and gave him a pair of shoes???”

 

Minghao feels a migraine coming, but he powers through because this six-foot-two son of a bitch is his best friend. “You do realize that’s all superstition. If Hoshi-hyung runs away from you, it’s not gonna be the shoes’ fault. It’s 100% gonna be because of you and your nasty ass.”

 

Mingyu’s (more like Ming-ew’s) brow twitches. “Hey, I’ve come a long way from sneezing in people’s faces!” 

 

“I’m sure you have, dude, but seriously, none of this unconfident BS is going to attract Hoshi-hyung. Just go up to him with the shoes, tell him you’re in love with him, and live happily ever after.”

 

Mingyu crosses his arms and shakes his head. “That’s not how life in South Korea works, Minghao. I can’t just go up to him and tell him I’ve been in love with him since high school…because I’m not! I mean, I haven’t been in love with him since high school. I mean, I have been, but he doesn’t need to know that…”

 

The Chinese student actually starts feeling pity. “I don’t know how your dick hasn’t fallen off from having blue balls for three goddamn years.”

 

“Correction, that’s _four_ years of blue balls. No wonder you suck at math,” Mingyu casually answers.

 

Minghao opens his mouth to retaliate but quickly shuts up because friendship and boba and drunken nights of crying over feelings. Don’t get him wrong. He loves Mingyu to death and would strangle anyone who tried to hurt him. He’s only being mean because he wants Mingyu and Soonyoung to fucking get together already. 

 

He’s in the same dance team as Hoshi, so Minghao definitely knows a lot about the junior, and he definitely knows that Soonyoung likes Mingyu too (gross). But for some reason, those two can’t seem to man the fuck up and ask each other out, even when it was so painfully obvious that they were both crushing on each other. Like, hardcore as Vernon would say. 

 

“Look, dude,” Minghao sighs as he sits up on his bed. “I’m sure Hoshi-hyung will love whatever you get him. Don’t think about it too much. Just give him the shoes and ask him out. Trust me, everything’s gonna be okay.”

 

Mingyu nods tersely and takes a deep breath. “You’re right…you’re right.”

 

He clicks on a black pair of Nike Air Max 270’s and finishes his purchase. 

 

“Alright, I’m done. All I have to do now is wait ’til the shoes get here and give them to Hoshi-hyung. Easy.”

 

“…and ask him out,” Minghao adds in irritation.

 

“Maybe. That’s a maybe.”

 

Mingyu barely dodges the notebook that comes flying at him (there’s no way Minghao can become a ninja with that awful precision. Ha! Loser!).

 

“Then why the fuck are you buying him shoes for?!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The idea about the shoes came to Mingyu when he was picking up Minghao from dance practice one night. He usually waits outside the studio, but when it starts raining, Mingyu decides to interrupt the group just this once to save himself from getting drenched. 

 

“I’m sorry. It’s raining outside.” He apologizes and bows repeatedly as he strides over to the corner of the room. 

 

Most of the dancers regard him with slight annoyance (and Minghao, the skinny fucker, swears Hoshi had gone red upon seeing him), but the dance team continues their routine without a fuss. They all know Mingyu is Minghao’s roommate.

 

Mingyu had definitely not been watching Kwon Soonyoung the entire time. No one has the pictures to prove it (Freshman Lee Chan does for sure), and no one would have noticed if he did (Huang Zitao would beg to differ). 

 

But Mingyu had definitely seen the cringes in Hoshi’s (perfectly cute) face whenever he landed hard on his feet. It could have been a previous injury, but the ridiculously worn-out state of his shoes had Mingyu wincing in pain with him. They were a really old pair of red Converse shoes - dirty and beat up and tearing from the midsole all the way up to the logo. No wonder the junior was hurting. His shoes were barely clinging to life. How was he still even dancing at this point?

 

So when the rain stops and the entire walk home, Minghao nags him for not even saying hello to Hoshi, Mingyu finally caves and tells him how he’ll woo the junior with a new pair of shoes. 

 

It seems like a really simple, fool-proof plan, but Mingyu has never talked to Soonyoung for more than 5 minutes, and he’s absolutely terrified of rejection.

 

Mingyu’s never been rejected by anyone before (because he’s never confessed to anyone before. He didn’t do crushes until Soonyoung ruined his life with his face), and he doesn’t even know the first thing about relationships, so why the fuck was he doing this again?

 

“ _Because you need to stop third-wheeling me and Junnie-hyung all the time. It’s not my fault you’re emotionally constipated, and I need to fuck in peace_ ,” Imaginary Minghao’s voice floats into his head.

 

Real Minghao is just as savage though, and the day Mingyu’s order finally arrives in their mailbox, he doesn’t let Mingyu into their room until he confesses to Hoshi. (Real talk though, the delivery came a whole six days earlier than expected. 10 out of 10, would recommend.) 

 

“I’m wearing a tank top and summer shorts with fucking strawberry slippers, you bitch!” he yells as he bangs on the door. “How the fuck is he going to take me seriously looking like this?”

 

“Flex on him or some shit! I don’t know, use your imagination!” Minghao yells back, still refusing to open the door. 

 

“Maybe you should choke him with your di- I mean your thighs!” Jun adds, not really helping the situation (it’s actually a pretty good idea. Jeon Jungkook has thick thighs, and he probably used those sausage puppies to score a date with Kim Taehyung). “Sorry, Gyu!”

 

Minghao grumbles something in Chinese, before slightly opening the door. “I fucking swear to god, Mingyu. If you stand out here like a fucking idiot any longer, I’m going to start drawing fucking nipples on your fucking genderless Bong Bong!”

 

Mingyu’s mouth drops in aghast, and the package almost slips out of his hands. “Leave my son-slash-daughter alone!”

 

Motherfucking Xu Minghao. 

 

He seriously needs to move to a different room. He wouldn’t mind switching rooms with Junhui, but the Chinese junior’s roommate is none other than Lee Jihoon, and Mingyu can’t count the number of times he’s been chased down the campus by the guitar-wielding munchkin. 

 

The tall male shudders at the memory and feels his heart sink at the sight of room number 618 - the humble abode Hoshi shared with Chwe Hansol. 

 

Here we go, this is it. 

 

Mingyu knocks a couple of times, then starts panicking when he realizes he hasn’t combed his hair this morning. So he struggles to fix his tousled, silver-dyed hair while balancing a package in his arms. 

 

The door opens while he’s midway throwing his head back, and he’s pretty sure he’d been caught looking stupid, because Soonyoung just stares back at him in surprise, not really saying anything (‘cuz the blond is too polite to say shit, unlike _some people_. Fuck you, Xu Minghao. Jk love you, bro). 

 

The junior looks like he just woke up. It’s a Saturday, so that’s expected, but it’s also only 8 in the morning, so Soonyoung probably just got out of bed to answer the door. 

 

Whoopsies...

 

“Oh, hyung, hi!!!" he blurts out gracelessly, even though he was trying his best to sound as chill as possible. 

 

“H-hey, Mingyu, what’s up?” Soonyoung responds, lips curling into a grin (and he’s so ready to eat those chubby little cheeks should the opportunity arise). 

 

Mingyu swoons like a girl and then panics even more. 

 

“Erm, not much, hyung. Just here tryna’ get a snack.” 

 

Fuck.

 

“I-I-I mean, you know, ‘cuz Vernon’s…a…snack?”

 

Double fuck.

 

He doesn’t know why he’s even thinking of Hansol right now, but he _is_ going to blame Seungkwan for putting that awful thought into his head the other day. (Keeping up with American slang, my ass, Boo Seungkwan.)

 

“ _Vernon_?” Soonyoung’s grin falters. “Oh...so, do you want me to wake him up?”

 

“No! Uhh, I just wanted to give this to you,” Mingyu says, lifting the box and shaking it a tad bit to show the blond. 

 

Soonyoung looks a bit confused and hesitant but steps forward to take the package anyway. “What’s the occasion?”

 

Let’s see…Christmas? Nope, that was three months ago. Valentine’s Day? No, too romantic! 

 

“Uhh…Happy Independence Movement Day? Yaaaaay!” Mingyu manages to come up with, waving his spirit-fingers around enthusiastically while forcing a smile (hey, fake it ’til you make it). 

 

Nice save. Mingyu mentally pats himself on the back for thinking so quickly on his feet. 

 

The blond blinks wildly for good few seconds then chuckles. “Um, okay, I’m sorry I didn’t get you a present.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, hyung.”

 

He tries to act cool by leaning on the doorway, but his elbow slips, and Mingyu loses his balance. Luckily, he was born with the poise of a walrus, so he only looks half-bad landing on the floor. Positive thinking, people.

 

“Mingyu, are you okay?!”

 

“I’m good, hyung! I’m good!” The tall nineteen-year old shuffles back to his feet, toeing his strawberry slippers on and guffawing like he didn’t just make a complete fool out of himself. 

 

His dry laughter eventually dies down, and they’re standing awkwardly in the hallway now, silently staring at each other. 

 

“Was there anything else?” Soonyoung asks, looking rather expectant. 

 

Mingyu gulps, and he bites on his lower lip. “I do have a question for you, hyung.”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

Oh god. 

 

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

 

He’s doing it. He’s finally asking Kwon Soonyoung out on a date. 

 

Years of suffering from emotional constipation was finally coming to an end. Minghao would be so proud. 

 

He’s got this. 

 

He’s doing this. 

 

Mingyu opens his mouth, and his _Would you like to go out on a date with me?_ turns into a very loud and confident, “Would you like me to choke you with my thighs?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Minghao knows his best friend is a smart guy. He’s majoring in Chemical Engineering, for goodness’ sake, 4.0 average and already receiving job offers despite only being a sophomore. So Minghao knows Mingyu isn’t stupid. 

 

But he’s running out of excuses for Mingyu’s emotional impotence.  

 

The Chinese sophomore is in absolute disbelief and is quite close to ripping his own hair out, but he looks too good in a mullet, and Mingyu isn’t worth going bald for, especially when he was acting this dumb. “Dude…what? What the fuck?” 

 

The taller male groans into his pillow, feet dangling off his not-long-enough bed. 

 

“This is partially your fault, you know?” Minghao turns to Junhui, who looks taken aback by his boyfriend’s blatant accusation. 

 

“Me?! What did I do?”

 

“ _Choke him with your thighs?_ Really, Jun?”

 

Junhui rubs at the sore spot on his arm where Minghao slapped him. “Hao Hao, stop being kinky in front of, Mingyu. He’s hurting right now!”

 

Lord, help them all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chwe Hansol yawns into his hand and scratches at his side, eyes barely open. “The fuck, man? It’s only 8. Why are you awake?”

 

Soonyoung plops onto his bed with a white box in his lap, dazed and still very much confused by what just happened. “Kim Mingyu was here just now, and he gave me a package.”

 

His half-American roommate keels over in his bed with his hands covering his ears. “No, I don’t want to hear it!”

 

“Not that kind of package, you perv!”

 

“Oh.” Vernon blinks and sits up again. “So…did he say why?”

 

“Not really,” Soonyoung flinches, recalling how awkward their whole conversation had been. “But he did call you a snack and asked if I wanted him to choke me with his thighs.”

 

The younger boy ends up boisterously laughing and falls off his own bed. He keeps cackling until his stomach starts hurting and there’s tears welling in the corners of his eyes.  

 

Soonyoung glares at him and flings a flipflop at the boy's knee. “Are you done?” 

 

Vernon gets up and wipes away the tears. “Okay…alright…good fucking morning to you too, hyung.”

 

“Whatever, just help me open this thing.”

 

They both stand in front of the box and start attacking the tape on opposite sides. 

 

“So…Kim Mingyu finally talks to you and gives you a present. I think that’s progress, hyung,” Vernon says, grinning suggestively in his direction. 

 

“He called _you_ a snack, Hansol. How is that progress?” Soonyoung argues, slightly irked and maybe a little bit jealous.

 

His roommate pulls the rest of the tape off and tosses it somewhere on the floor. “He asked you if you wanted to get choked, hyung. If that’s not an invitation to fuck, then I don’t know what is.”

 

“But he ran away after asking,” Soonyoung whined, popping the box flaps open and burying his hand into all the foam peanuts. “I think it was just a prank.”

 

Vernon is about the say something, but the moment Soonyoung pulls out another box...with a picture of a six-inch, blue silicone monstrosity (10 strong vibration settings included), his words die on his tongue. 

 

But he does end up waking up everyone on their floor by screaming, “IS THAT A FUCKING DILDO???”

 

Good morning, indeed.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung notices that Mingyu stops picking Minghao up from dance practice. He also notices how the tall sophomore runs away whenever they’re in the same area on campus.  

 

It’s not like they were ever even close to begin with, but the extreme coldness is definitely worse than their fleeting moments of eye-contact and barely-acknowledging nods between classes. 

 

He perks up at the sight of Mingyu entering the lunch hall with his friend, Boo Seungkwan. The two look like they’re having the time of their lives, laughing over something apparently so funny that they almost knock the tray of food out of Lee Jihoon’s hands. 

 

Soonyoung feels his cheeks redden, quietly fawning over how cute Mingyu is even when he looks absolutely terrified by the (pint-sized) Music major.  

 

Seungkwan apologizes on their behalf and quickly ushers Mingyu away from a seething Jihoon. 

 

The two friends almost make it to the food bar before Mingyu’s head turns in Soonyoung’s direction, and their eyes meet. 

 

It’s quite jolting for the both of them, given that they both slightly jump at the sight of one another. 

 

Soonyoung’s pretty sure his face looks like a bright red tomato right now, and Mingyu’s eyes are getting bigger and bigger by the second. It’s mountains and mountains of awkward between them, especially with the way the tall sophomore just looks mortified.

 

There’s a good ten meters from where Mingyu is standing and Soonyoung is sitting within the cafeteria, but gosh, he has the perfect view of how tall and handsome the sophomore is…and also how he hightails out of the place with Seungkwan running after him.

 

The disappointment is real when it kicks in again, and Soonyoung has to remind himself that they weren't actually even friends. So really, he shouldn’t be feeling so hurt.

 

“The dildo was definitely a prank,” he sulks, poking at his half-eaten rice bowl with his chopsticks.

 

Seokmin ruffles the blond hair on his head gently, sneakily pilfering the food in Soonyoung’s bowl while he’s distracted with his own thoughts. “Maybe it was just a dare, hyung. Don’t take it too personally.”

 

“I’m just so confused right now. I wish he would just come up and say it straight to my face,” Soongyoung grumbles in frustration. 

 

Why prank him of all people? 

 

He could laugh it off if it were anyone else, but this is Mingyu. Cute, clumsy, adorable Kim Mingyu with his long legs and tanned skin.

 

How was he supposed to react to someone he’s liked since high school giving him a fucking _six-inch dildo_? _And with 10 vibration settings included?_ _In goddamn electric blue? ELECTRIC BLUE!!!!_

 

Minghao slides into the seat next to him with his bowl of noodles. “Hyung, did you like your gift?”

 

Soonyoung chokes on his own spit and almost coughs out a lung.

 

“Minghao, be gentle with him! His heart’s not in a good place right now!” Seokmin reprimands the foreign student, patting Soonyoung’s back through his coughing fit.

 

Minghao sighs and massages his temples. “Fucking Kim Mingyu…gosh, is this about last Saturday? I am so so sorry, Hoshi-hyung.”

 

“I-It’s fine, Minghao,” Soonyoung answers. “It’s cool. I can just toss it away and pretend he never gave it to me.”

 

“Toss it away? But, hyung, Mingyu paid good money for that gift,” Minghao explains. 

 

“Maybe a little too much money for a prank,” Seokmin comments, as he tries to steal one of Minghao’s shrimps. 

 

The Chinese student jabs his chopsticks into Seokmin’s hand with deadly speed and accuracy, and Seokmin retracts his bruised appendage with a loud shriek. 

 

“He’s not pranking you, hyung. I know Mingyu’s a complete mess, but he doesn’t just go around giving presents to people like that.”

 

Soonyoung pushes his rice bowl in front of Seokmin and leans in closer to Minghao, quieting his voice down by several decibels. “It’s…It’s just - I don’t know how to…react to it? Like, h-how do you even react to someone giving you…a…a…”

 

God, he can’t even say it. It’s way too indecent, and they’re in public so literally anyone can be eavesdropping on their conversation. (I'm talking about you, Yoon Jeonghan!)

 

Minghao shakes his head. “Hyung, just this once, please don’t think of this as anything other than someone trying to sincerely convey their feelings to you. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but Mingyu cares. He really, really cares about you. I’ve told you this so many times!”

 

The whole situation he’s in is completely ridiculous. 

 

It does give Soonyoung a bit of hope though, because Mingyu and Minghao are best friends. 

 

Surely, Minghao wouldn’t play him like this, especially when he knew exactly how Soonyoung felt about Mingyu.

 

“But he doesn’t even talk to me. He hardly even acknowledges my presence,” Soonyoung groans. Really, how can someone like Kim Mingyu even fancy him and his subpar looks? “And then he gives me…a… _present_? Then just starts running away from me every time I’m near him? That’s just-I just…what am I supposed to do?!”

 

“I’ll help you, hyung. I’ll get him to talk to you, but you need to do something for me first.”

 

Soonyoung’s head tilts to the side in wonder. “What is it?”

 

Minghao gives him a dead serious look. He doesn’t even bat an eye when he says, “Use the gift Mingyu got you.” 

 

“Holy shit!!!” Seokmin finally loses the grip he has on himself and starts laughing uncontrollably like a goddamn lunatic.

 

On the other hand, Soonyoung’s face burns even brighter and hotter from all the embarrassment. He can’t fathom how Minghao is talking about him using the dildo so casually. Where’s the social protocol? Where does the line for boundaries even begin and end these days? Is this a normal thing in China? Was this how Minghao and Junhui started dating? By exchanging phallic-shaped gifts to express their love for each other?

 

“Shut the fuck up, Dokyeom!” Minghao hisses at his sophomore contemporary and pinches his side. 

 

Seokmin jumps out of his seat to avoid another attack. There’s literal tears escaping his squinting eyes, as he muffles his laughter with a hand over his mouth.

 

“As I was saying,” Minghao continues, eyes still glaring at Seokmin stifling his laughter. “Use the gift so you guys can have something to talk about. I’m sure Mingyu would love to hear all abou-”

 

“Okay, okay! I get it!” Soonyoung butts in. Really he just wants Minghao to stop talking. “I’ll…I’ll use it when I get back to my room.”

 

His Chinese friend looks immediately pleased, nodding and smiling before he gives a giggling Seokmin another painful pinch in the side. He then starts talking about new song choices for choreography this week.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vernon’s going out on a date with Seungkwan tonight. But before he leaves, he shamelessly puts a bottle of strawberry-flavored lube on Soonyoung’s desk, grinning suggestively as he makes his way out.

 

He proceeds to make everything even more awkward by saying, “Have fun with your soy dick!” with his head peeking out from the cracked-open door. 

 

“Vernon, shut up!” Soonyoung cries in indignation. “And don’t forget to knock before coming in!”

 

He really, really doesn’t want his roommate to come back while he’s still…busy. That’s just rude and inconsiderate. Also kinda gross ‘cuz even he wouldn’t ever want to walk in on Seungkwan and Hansol humping each other like gorillas.

 

“Dude, just chillax. Have fuuuuuuun. Think of Mingyu!”

 

His cheeks ignite with bright red humiliation, and he regrets telling Vernon everything. Fuck that bitch. He should just let Vernon walk in on him and all his naked glory. Dick in the air. Roommate courtesy be damned. “Chwe Hansol!” 

 

He angrily throws a pillow at his friend’s head, but Vernon easily dodges it and disappears with a slam of their door, his cackling echoing loudly through the halls. 

 

“Fuck,” Soonyoung curses in frustration, before falling back into his bed. 

 

He gawks up at the ceiling for a good few minutes, contemplating on whether he’s actually doing _this_. Is he actually going to use a fake penis to pleasure himself? What if this really was a prank and Minghao was in on it and the vibrator explodes in his ass as he’s cumming? Okay, that’s probably not gonna happen, but shit. The paranoia is real, people. Who just gives someone a dildo anyway???

 

His hand pulls out the blue monstrosity from underneath his pillow. He’s pretty intimidated by how long and thick it is. Like, how was he supposed to fit this in his ass? 

 

“What the hell am I doing?” he murmurs.

 

Soonyoung’s definitely not a virgin, but he also doesn’t just go lurking around campus finding strangers with giant dicks to have sex with. 

 

But the longer he stares at the whole six inches, pondering on how Mingyu is supposedly _conveying his feelings_ through the dildo…did that mean…

 

Ohhhh fuck. Oh shit.

 

Did that mean Mingyu’s dick is just as big?!

 

With that perverted thought now embedded in his mind, Soonyoung feels all the blood rush from his face down to his cock.

 

“Damn it,” he curses again, before pulling his boxers down with his free hand. 

 

He puts the dildo down beside his hip so he can pull his hoodie off too. It’s one of his favorites, and he’s not about to get his own jizz all over it. 

 

Fuck it. Fuck it all. It’s right here for him to use so he might as well.

 

He grabs the lube and spurts too much into his hand, but it’s cool. The more lube, the better. 

 

Soonyoung closes his eyes and opens his legs, feeling for his hole with a finger. The anticipation makes his legs shake slightly, his heart beating wildly in his ribcage. 

 

It’s been a really long time since anything’s been up there, with him being busy at school and dance practice. Also, having to share a room with someone else doesn’t give a person many opportunities for…self-love.

 

His middle finger slips into his hole with ease, probing inside himself gently. It doesn’t hurt, not with all the lube in his hand, so he gets a little braver. He withdraws the finger, teasingly swirling more lube around his rim. He shivers from his oversensitive nerves, before plunging back in with two fingers this time.

 

He sighs, stretching himself as carefully as possible. It’s pretty tight down there with just two digits, but his ass doesn’t seem all that angry with him. He breathes in and out deeply a couple more times, caressing his walls and scissoring himself.

 

Soonyoung eventually gets a third finger in, working them in and out slowly and letting the lube generously coat his insides. He thinks of someone else’s fingers inside him. There’s no face to this person, but it’s kind of sexy just thinking about another person fingering him open, playing with his ass. 

 

“A-ahhh…” 

 

Soonyoung’s breath hitches when his fingers finally brush against his prostate. His other hand grasps at the sheets of his bed, knuckles going white from the pleasure building up in his navel. His dick is so fucking hard and taut against his stomach, and the pressure on his prostate makes him leak precum.  

 

There’s no way he’s going to last long like this.  

 

So he harshly pulls his fingers out, hoping he prepped himself enough, before he grabs the bottle of lube again to spread all over his new toy. 

 

The strawberry scent wafts around the room. It smells so incredibly sweet that he’s kind of wondering how it would taste, but he’s not about to try it right now. Maybe next time. 

 

Wait. Next time? 

 

He licks his dry lips and closes his eyes again, focusing on just getting off for now. 

 

Soonyoung presses the head of the dildo at his entrance and unhurriedly pushes it in. He winces at the tightness, his walls clenching around the invading object. It’s a pleasurable burn though, and his dick leaks even more at the slight pain. 

 

He reaches for another pillow and shoves it under his hips. His lower body is at an angle now, and the dildo slips in a lot easier as he thrusts it in and out of himself with great care. 

 

“God, fuck!” he hisses as the pain starts dissipating and a different kind of feeling takes over. 

 

It’s frustration. He wants to come but doesn’t. He wants to get to the next level, where all he feels is edging around release, but he’s not there yet. 

 

Something dirty enters his thoughts, already cloudy from all the lust. His legs spread wider, and his other hand goes to his ass cheek and pulls back. The action stretches his hole even more and lets the dildo sink in deeper, and  gosh, he wonders what Mingyu would think seeing him like this. What would happen if Mingyu walked in on him fucking himself loose with a toy? _This_ toy Mingyu bought for _him._

 

He moves the dildo faster, and the length of the toy starts rubbing at his prostate harder. 

 

“Ah! Yes, oh shit. Fuck fuck fuck, yes!” Soonyoung keens, wishing he had a mirror so he could watch his own hole get abused. He wants to know if his ass would look good eating up six inches of silicone. He wonders if Mingyu would like seeing it. Maybe Mingyu would smack his ass for being such a dirty slut. 

 

It feels so good. It’s been way too long, and his ass feels way too stuffed, but it’s so so good.

 

Both his hands are on the toy now, and he pistons it in and out of himself even faster and harder. 

 

He can’t control the moans that escape his lips anymore, and his dick is leaking all over his stomach, but fuck, nothing can stop him from fucking his own brains out right now. 

 

The tightness in his navel and in his balls is driving him up the wall. He wants to cum so bad. Just a bit more, he thinks. He’s almost there. 

 

The muscles in his arms and thighs are burning, but he keeps on thrusting the toy in and out, chasing for the climax he desperately needs. 

 

He doesn’t see it coming when it happens. 

 

His finger accidentally turns a switch on, and the vibrator buzzes loudly into life. 

 

The intense vibrations hit his prostrate dead on, taking him completely by surprise, and white, blinding pleasure shoots up his spine. It makes his back arch and his ass clench down hard on the toy. 

 

He lets go of the dildo in shock, and the thing just keeps fucking inside him like its alive, and HOLY SHIT, IT’S A SELF-FUCKING VIBRATOR.

 

IT’S A MOTHERFUCKING SELF-THRUSTING VIBRATING DILDO.

 

“Fuck, Kim Mingyu, I fucking love you!” Soonyoung cries as his hands grab onto his sheets, legs flying open.

 

The toy relentlessly keeps going, jack-hammering right into his prostate and sending ripples of unending pleasure up his spine and down his limbs, all the way to his toes and fingertips. 

 

His eyes roll back at all the overwhelming sensations rattling through his entire body. He’s muttering incoherently at how fucking fantastic his ass feels, and he’s never gonna stop using the dildo at this point. He might end up even marrying the vibrator AND Mingyu, and they’re going to have so much sex with both the toy and Mingyu fucking his asshole at the same time. Forever.

 

The fantasy of Kim Mingyu having sex with him drives him over the edge, his dick spluttering cum all over his chest as his body spasms violently on his bed. His ass clenches and unclenches around the toy over and over, and his asshole eventually shoots the dildo out in between his trembling legs. 

 

It’s the most intense orgasm he’s ever had in his entire life, and he didn’t even have to stroke his dick. Not even once!

 

He blacks out for a good few seconds, huffing as he comes down from his high, the sound of the toy still whirring brings him back to reality.

 

The junior college student chooses to just lie there for a bit, unable to move a muscle. His dick is limp, and his ass is throbbing slightly. But nothing is hurting, and that’s a good sign.

 

He sits up once his breathing evens, blond hair sticking out in every direction, and his narrow eyes zone in on the dildo continuously vibrating on his bed. 

 

His hands reach out to turn it off, and silence consumes the entire room.

 

It took him roughly 10 minutes to cum, and Vernon’s probably not gonna be back for another hour or two. He also has enough lube to last a few more rounds, and he also happens to still be very young. 

 

He turns the vibrator on again, and Soonyoung’s dick springs back to life. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Soonyoung feels impossibly invigorated. 

 

Everybody’s on their second break, but he hasn’t stopped dancing since practice started over an hour ago. 

 

“Love the energy, Hoshi-hyung!” Lee Chan compliments him, as he’s doing his back flips and shoulder rolls. 

 

He gives his dongsaeng a thumbs up before finally stepping away from the floor to get a sip of water.

 

“Get your sorry ass in here!” he hears Minghao screech from the door. 

 

The Chinese sophomore crosses his arms, glaring at someone Soonyoung can't see. The door is open, but no one comes in. 

 

“Alright, fine! Stay right there. Don’t you fucking move a muscle, you whiny bitch!” 

 

Minghao stomps over to the water station where Soonyoung is at and grabs him by the arm. 

 

“Hoshi-hyung, we’re gonna have a team meeting, and you’re not included. It’s an emergency!”

 

“Wait, wha-?” Minghao drags him away before he can say more and practically throws him into someone’s arms outside. 

 

“Talk to each other!” he yells, before slamming the door close and locking it. 

 

Soonyoung gazes up at the person he’s resting against and jumps out of their arms when he realizes it’s-

 

“Mingyu! Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!”

 

The silver-haired sophomore waves his hands around frantically. “No, no! Hyung! No, I’m the one who should be apologizing! I pissed Minghao off, and he dragged you over here because of me!”

 

Soonyoung can’t believe what Minghao just did. How could Minghao do this to him? He could have at least warned him about shoving him into Mingyu’s arms before hand. That way, he could have prepared. Maybe fluffed his hair more or put on some nice cologne. “Well, he just really wants us to…talk, right?” 

 

Mingyu blinks down at him and nods, and he’s just so cute that it makes Soonyoung squeal deep inside and blush furiously. He doesn’t get to see Mingyu this close that often, and he feels kind of embarrassed reacting like a school girl. But who can blame him? Mingyu is six feet and two inches of handsome, smart, and adorable. Who _wouldn’t_ have a crush on him? 

 

They gaze at each other silently, neither of them really knowing how to start the conversation. 

 

“Talk about class!” someone shouts out from behind a tree. He recognizes the voice as Seungkwan’s, and Soonyoung is about to snap back at him when he hears Vernon shout, “Talk about Soy-Gyu!”

 

His words get caught in his throat, and his eyes widen comically in disbelief.

 

Soonyoung’s face explodes into a more vicious shade of vermillion, and he screams, “Get the fuck out of here, Hansol!!!”

 

“Sorry, hyung!” Seungkwan yells back, before the two lovers run back to campus.

 

“What’s Soy-Gyu?” Mingyu asks him innocently, and Soonyoung is just thankful that Vernon didn’t use the word ‘dildo’ out in the open. 

 

Soy-Gyu is his toy’s new name - one he _did not_ get to pick, but Vernon insists that it makes sense because it’s pretty much an artificial dick (like how _soy_ is used in fake meat) and _Mingyu_ gave it to him. 

 

Thus, Soy-Gyu. 

 

Shit, Soonyoung fucking hates that name so much, even though it does make sense. 

 

“It’s nothing, Gyu- Mingyu! Kim Mingyu!” Soonyoung loses his cool and starts forcing himself to laugh way too loudly. “Don’t worry about Hansol! He’s just being his usual weird American self.”

 

“Oh…okay, hyung.”

 

The silence returns, but this time Mingyu is grinning down at him. “You’re really sweaty, hyung.”

 

Soonyoung looks down at his grey sweater, wet spots from his sweat clinging to his skin and there’s dark marks under both his armpits. “What the fuck???”

 

He pulls the sweater over his head and hugs the material over his blank tank top to cover up his sweaty body. 

 

“Hyung, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to embarrass you! It’s totally normal to sweat! You’re a freakin’ dancer. Of course you’ll be sweaty from all that dancing!” Mingyu swiftly reassures him, taking the sweater from his hands and using it wipe at the sweat running down his temples.

 

The gesture is intimate, and it makes his heart flutter. “Uhm, thank you…” 

 

He takes his sweater back, their fingertips brushing together lightly before they pull away from each other. 

 

But something is there. 

 

Soonyoung can still feel that lingering connection even as they step away from each other. It’s hard to explain, but it’s there, making his heart beat faster and his cheeks feel hotter.

 

“Hyung, I-”

 

“Mingyu, do you-”

 

They stop and then chuckle at their own awkwardness. 

 

“You go first,” Soonyoung offers but immediately regrets it when the first thing Mingyu asks about is-

 

“Uhm, I was just wondering if…uhh…if you…did you like my present, hyung?”

 

Soonyoung gulps down nervously. “W-Well, I mean it-it was a bit of a…surprise, I guess? It's a very...generous gift, which I really do appreciate by the way! Although uh, w-what made you decide to give me…you know, that?”

 

Mingyu runs a hand through his hair, looking away with a hint of pink in his cheeks. “I just- I don’t know. I saw you dancing, and-and I thought it would maybe…help you dance a bit better?”

 

Dance a bit better? 

 

Kim Mingyu bought him a fucking dildo, so he could dance better???

 

“Oh…oh well, that…that was, uh, thoughtful of you. Thank you, Mingyu.”

 

Now that he thinks about it, the dildo did help him feel more relaxed and nimble today. It did help release a lot of emotional frustration and even some tension in his joints. 

 

It actually really is a nice gift. Wow. Who would’ve thought? He should ask Chan for his monitoring videos and look for any improvements in his technique. 

 

“If you don’t mind me asking…was the color okay? A-and the…size?” Mingyu continues, and his mind starts filling with the glorious image of Soy-Gyu. Six incredible inches stretching his ass and drilling and whizzing inside him all night long.

 

Soonyoung feels his cock twitch in his pants. Why the fuck did he wear joggers today?

 

“T-The size?”

 

Mingyu, the fucking tease, is still not looking at him. “Um, y-yeah was the size big enough?”

 

He moves his crumpled sweater down to cover his growing bulge. “Ah, it-it was. It was great really.”

 

“That’s a relief. I’m glad you liked it, hyung.”

 

Soonyoung can’t believe he’s getting hard outside his dance studio, in front of the guy he’s liked since high school. But fuck it. Fuck his horny, stupid mind. Fuck Minghao for kicking him out of dance practice. Fuck everything and everyone.

 

“Would you like to see? In my room tonight?” the dancer asks, feeling hot and heady from the warmth coiling in his lower belly. 

 

He’s not normally this shameless, but whatever. If Mingyu doesn’t want to have sex with him, then fine. If he does, awesome. He gets to cum. Mingyu gets to cum. Everybody gets to cum. It’s win-win for everyone.

 

Mingyu looks a bit confused. “See what, hyung?” 

 

“How nice it _fits_ ,” he emphasizes on the last word, because if Mingyu really was that worried about the size, he should definitely check to see for himself. 

 

There’s still some uncertainty left in his expression, but Mingyu smiles brightly at him anyway. “I’d love to, hyung!”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...that just happened. I don't even know, guys. Like I don't know where the hell this came from. This fic was just supposed to be crack, but I got too deep into writing it and boom! This is what happened. Mingyu talking about shoes, and Soonyoung talking about a dildo. Let's just see where this little misunderstanding takes them XD
> 
> Also, I need to add just one more chapter here cuz I can't end with this. Like I really want them to do the do. 
> 
> So I'm gonna be working on this and COE:Savior, but COE is still my priority. I'm also thinking of other fics, and I think you guys might like the ABO one i thought of recently. It's gonna be a comedy fic with alpha gyu and omega hosh.
> 
> Anyway, let me know if you guys liked this chapter! Comments and kudos are love <3

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this fic ended up being pretty much crack with plot and lots of cussing. I don't know how this happened. I was just sitting on my computer trying to write my other fic (still SoonGyu) and before I knew, I was already on page 10. I hope you guys got a few laughs out of this! It's not gonna be long. 2-3 chapters at most. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Fun facts about this fic:  
> 1.) The working title was Untitled Dildo Fic :))))  
> 2.) I'm pretty sure this is a prompt somewhere. I remember reading something about accidental dildo gift-giving somewhere before but I'm not sure where. This fic was also inspired by a certain episode in How I Met Your Mother, and everything came together in like 8 hours.  
> 3.) Minghao and Mingyu here are pretty much me and my BFF when we play fight so the dialogue for this was so much easier to write compared to COE.  
> 4.) This is my second fic with Soonyoung and worn-out shoes XDDDD  
> 5.) I imagined Mansae Hoshi and Mansae Mingyu for this fic :) aren't they so cute?  
> 6.) Independence Movement Day is an actual thing in SK.
> 
> See you guys next time!


End file.
